Ventisca
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: Eupehmia tiene una lista de cosas para que el mundo sea u mejor lugar. ¿Sus sirvientes saldaran vivos de esta? ¿Sobrevivira la mansion sin colpasarce? ¿Quien es esa extraña rubia? Descubrelo!


**Avertencia: Los personajes de Code Geass no son de mi propiedad.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto temático de Abril;Crossover vs Adaptacion . Para el foro Anteiku.**

 **La canción Its my Life no me pertenece.**

 **Como no pude participar en el primer reto del foro pensé en hacer esto! n.n espero que lo disfuten mil!**

 **Capitulo Único: Its now or never**

 _ **This ain´t a song for the broken-hearted (Esta canción no es para abandonados)**_

 _ **No silent prayer for the faith-departed (ni una plegaria silenciosa para una fe difunta)**_

Hacía calor, ni idea cual era el clima afuera de esas cuatro paredes, lo único que sabía es que hacía calor.

¿Por qué hacía calor si estaban en invierno? Ni idea. Posiblemente era porque al sol le dio por ponerse a trabajar desde muy temprano.

Abrió un ojo, lo volvió a cerrar, abrió ambos ojos para ver en donde estaba. Ese no era su cuarto. Cerró ambos ojos y se cubrió con las sabanas de distintos tonos de lila. No quería estar allí. No era justo que ella estuviera allí cuando miles de personas morían de hambre.

Si, en efecto tenía una televisión último modelo. Si, tenía una extremadamente grande cama. Si, tenía millones de vestidos y zapatos para combinar. Si, tenía una recamara de ensueño desde el día anterior.

¿Pero, lo merecía? ¿Había trabajado duro para obtenerlo?

La respuesta a la cual siempre llegaba era la misma, no. No. No. NO. Y más no.

Si tenía todo aquello era por que pertenecía a la realeza, era una de las varias hijas del Rey de Britania. Por eso tenía todo cuanto podía desear. Eso, sin embargo, no quería decir que lo mereciera.

Termino parándose de su cama. Si se quedaba ahí, lamentándose el resto de su vida que era una princesa, no iba a cambiar nada. Por mucho que se reclamara los pobres no iban a tener comida y los ricos no iban a dejar de abusar.

Lo único que podía hacer era comenzar a cambiar, desde su propia casa.

 _ **I ain´t gonna be just a face in the crowd. (No voy a ser solo un rostro entre la multitud)**_

 _ **You´re gonna hear my voice (Vas a oir mi voz)**_

 _ **When I shout in out loud. (Cuando lo grite bien alto)**_

.

.

.

-¿Esas bombillas gastan mucha energía?- pregunto curiosa. Su vestido rosa y su cabello suelto le daban un toque de… Princesa. Pero eso ya lo era con o sin el vestido.

-No lo sé Euphemia-sama- respondió una de las sirvientas de la casa.

-¿Y no sería mejor cambiar las bombillas incandescentes por fluorescentes?- Sin esperar una respuesta de la criada se alejo un poco y cerro un ojo, puso las manos enfrente de su cabeza apuntando a la lámpara y vio atreves de sus manos como midiendo.

-Bien, esta decidió. Voy a cambiar las bombillas.- sonrió a la mujer.

-Pero, ¿no debería de consultarlo con Cornelia-sama primero?- sonaba en efecto nerviosa. Si eso era una tontería la despedida iba a ser ella, no la princesa.

-No hay problema. Se lo que hago- dio media vuelta dispuesta a cambiarse de ropa- Oh, cierto ¿Sabes cambiar bombillas?

La cara indecisa de la sirvienta le dijo la respuesta, Euphemia le quito importancia con un gesto de mano.

-Si puedo pilotear un Knightmare no creo que eso sea un problema.- siguió caminando hasta llegar a su habitación. En donde varias de sus ayudantes le pusieron una ropa más adecuada para esa clase de labores.

Deberes que ella no debería de estar haciendo por cierto.

 _ **It´s my life (Es mi vida)**_

 _ **It´s now or never (Es ahora o nunca)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-¡Euphemia-sama! ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?- una mujer de rostro estricto y traje obscuro se acerco a la susodicha a gran velocidad.

-¡Mylre! Solo se me ocurrió que gastaban mucha electricidad lavando la ropa en esas maquinas, buena secándola.- termino de tender el edredón en esa soga atada en los extremos más altos del patio.- Además, hace muy buen viento.

-Princesa, usted no debería de hacer esas labores.- replico enojada la señora.

-Pero, si yo no lo hago ¿Quién lo va a hacer?

-Solo ordénele que hacer a sus sirvientas, y ya.- se dio la media vuelta para hablar con algunas chicas que estaban arreglando el patio. Mientras tanto la princesa siguió tendiendo ropa.

 _ **I ain´t gonna live forever (No voy a vivir por siempre)**_

 _ **I just want to live while I´m alive (Solo quiero vivir mientras pueda)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-¿Se puede saber que le pasa a Euphemia-sama?- tapándose la boca con ambas manos le susurro a su compañera de trabajo discretamente.

-No tengo ni la menor idea, desde que se levanto comenzó a hacer esta clase de cosas.- le respondió la otra también en un susurro.

-¿Y sus clases?- se escucho otro murmullo.

-Dicen que las cancelo…

Esa clase de cuchicheos se podían apreciar por toda la mansión en la cual la princesa Euphemia y la princesa Cornelia (Además de muchos otros) Vivian. Cada vez que a la más joven se le ocurría algo nuevo pasaban cosas así. Pero….

-Señorita, ya le he dicho que no puede hacer eso.- le explico con paciencia la guarda llaves.

-Pero se gasta mucha gasolina y además contaminamos el ambiente- se explico la de cabello rosa decepcionada.

-Pero es muy peligroso- no cedía, no la iba dejar viajar en autobús por mas que se lo pidiera.

 _ **My heart is like the open highway**_

 _ **Like Frankie said (Como dijo Frankie)**_

 _ **I did it my way (Lo hize a mi modo)**_

.

.

.

Pues si, en efectiva había logrado que la princesa se quedara en casa pero ahora…

-¿Entonces me hizo cambiar las bombillas en vano?- se preguntaba a sí misma una de las chicas.

En el patio, se veía perfectamente toda la casa, estaba Euphie con un altavoz en las manos y una gran sonrisa (Ah, claro. Y un gato negro en sus pies). Miro en dirección a la casa y hablo por el instrumento.

-¿Listas?- pasaron algunos segundos- ¡YA!

Y como dice la biblia en su párrafo un millón trescientos cuarenta y tres "Y Dios dijo: Hágase la luz" Y en efectiva se hizo la luz. Ah, no. Solo corrieron las cortinas que siempre estaban cerradas… Bueno, a grandes rasgos es casi lo mismo.

Una a una las ventanas quedaron sin el grueso trozo de tela llamado cortina, la luz del día entro por ellas iluminando el interior.

Si, todos deberían hacer eso.

La chica, perdón, princesa se quedo viendo su obra. Cuantas cosas había hecho y apenas eran las 1:52 de la mañana. ¡Y cuantas cosas tenía por hacer!

 _ **I just wanna live while I´m alive (Solo quiero vivir mientras pueda)**_

 _ **It´s my life (Es mi vida)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-Princesa, ¿preparo su baño?.- una de sus costumbres era tomar un relajante y largo baño antes de la comida pero ya no más.

-No gracias Penélope. – le respondió segura, tomando una taza de té negro.- Hoy no tomare baño. Ni mañana. Ni pasado mañana. Ni pasado pasado mañana. Es más, no tomare baño esta semana. –recalco.

-Pero…

-Gastamos mucha agua, es un lujo que ya no nos podemos dar.- explico parándose. -¿Por qué no mejor me ayudas?

 _ **This is for the ones who stood their ground (Esto es para los que se mantuvieron en pie)**_

 _ **For Tommy and Gina who never backed down (Para Tommy y Gina que nunca se echaron atrás)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Vaya, al menos no es otra locura_ " pensó.

Regar las plantas en la mañana no era mala idea, era una muy sensata, demasiado sensata. Algo malo iba a pasar después, Muy malo.

-Listo ya acabe.

-Bien, ahora vamos a la azotea.- y sin esperar queja ni respuesta emprendió la marcha hacia dicho lugar.

La chica no pregunto por qué, la verdad no quería saber. Así que subieron y bajaron escalones incontables veces. Y cuando estuvieron en la azotea…

-Ahora hay que cambiar los filtros del aire acondicionado- dijo entusiasmada.

Genial, para empezar ¿Cómo se cambiaban esas cosas?

-¿Usted sabe cómo, Euphemia-sama?- la duda se reflejaba en su semblante.

-Por supuesto…- aquellas palabras la tranquilizaron-… que no.-por un momento- pero no puede ser muy difícil.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo una fría ráfaga de viento se colo por los ventanales. Era extraño ya que hasta hace poco se sentía un buen clima.

La chica de cabello rosa se aserco a la ventana… Lo que vio fue a una mujer de cabello plateado pasar corriendo… De inmediato ordeno que se abrieran las puertas y la dejaran pasar…

La chica se resistió al principio pero en cansancio le gano. Congelaba todo a su paso… Era como un monstruo.

Euphemia se le acerco con valentía.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ella respondió que era Elsa, una reina que venía escapando del norte. Por un momento le recordó a su hermano Lelouch.

-Ya veo… Te vamos a ayudar, Elsa—le dijo con una sonrisa mientras ordenaba que preparara chocolate caliente para ella.


End file.
